His Master, The Shadow King
by Sierra Wood
Summary: Kyoya summons demon... Sebastian appears... Kyoya meets Sebastian... Kyoya's goal... To surpass his fathers achievements as the heir of his families company... In other words to out shine his own father... Seems simple enough.
1. Chapter 1

The large room was darkened. The warm feeling it usually had was gone. Kyoya Otori looked around the room. He could tell it was Music Room 3 at Ouran High School, other wise known as the Host Club's club room. He turned and faced his guest.

"You summoned." The guest said to him.

"Yes, I suppose I did summon you." Kyoya replied back not knowing if he meant to do what he did.

"And you wish to form a contract with me."

"Yes, I do."

"Very well. But, you do know the price off his contract, right?"

"Of course, as soon as my goal is reached, you get my soul."

"That is the price. Do you wish to continue?"

There was some silence and then finally,

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya- Senpai?" A voice snapped Kyoya out of the trance he was in from working. He looked up from his laptop and saw Haruhi Fujioka.

"Yes Haruhi, what can I do for you?" He said looking back at his laptop.

"Um, well, Senpai…"

"Quit beating around the bush Haruhi and spit it out."

"What's that mark on your wrist?" She said quietly.

The question caught Kyoya off guard. He discreetly looked down at his wrist and saw what she was talking about. He looked up at her and said, "What mark?"

"Senpai, it's right there clear as day. I could see it across the room. Senpai what is it? You didn't have that mark yesterday."

"Haruhi. I have no idea what mark you're talking about. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Ugh, Kyoya- Senpai!" She yelled in exasperation then turned and walked away in a huff.

'If I told you what it was Haruhi, you would only lecture me. No one but me could understand.'

* * *

"Master Kyoya, how was school today?"

"Fine Sebastian, just fine." Kyoya was in his room working on his laptop. Sebastian was reorganizing Kyoya's bookshelf to make it easier for Kyoya to find things.

"Master, I feel as if you're not telling me something." Sebastian said as he was putting away a history book.

"Hmm, I guess you can see through me."

"Well, Master if I couldn't see through you, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"True, Sebastian, true. Well, if you must know, Haruhi noticed ah, 'something' on my wrist today."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to find a watch that is big enough to cover it up."

"But wouldn't that just let her know that you are trying to hide something?"

"Sebastian don't question me just do as I say."

"As you wish, Master." Sebastian turned and got ready to leave Kyoya's room.

"Sebastian, did you finish the book shelf?" Kyoya asked with a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

"Why yes Master, I did finish it. You'll find that I organized everything by the Dewey Decimal System and then by author. For fiction though I just did it by author. As for your many black books, I went by what was written on the covers. They are all clustered together though and not spread throughout the book shelf. So, now Master, I was going to go find you a watch to cover up that 'mark'."

"Sebastian, I have one question."

"And what is that?"

"How do you do it?"

"Well you see Master; I am simply one hell of a butler." And with that Sebastian turned and left a slightly amazed Kyoya sitting at his laptop.

'One hell of a butler you are Sebastian, one hell of a butler you are.' Kyoya thought after recovering. Then his cellphone rang. Kyoya picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, This Kyoya Otori speaking." He said.

"Kyoya- Senpai? I could have sworn I dialed Tamaki- Senpai's number. Oh well, just means I get to tell you what I wanted to tell you." It was Haruhi.

"Oh? You might want reorganize your contacts so that doesn't happen again. And what did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say that I know what I saw so don't go denying it. I don't know what you're hiding, but I'm not going to go prying too much. But just so you know, I'll be watching you Senpai."

"Your eyes are playing tricks on you Haruhi. Maybe it's time for you to check your contact lens prescription. Oh and Haruhi, when are you not watching me?"

"Ugh! I can see fine Senpai! Anyway there's no point in going any further with this conversation as you're being impossible! Good night Senpai! I'll see you tomorrow." Then the line went dead. Kyoya closed his phone and went back to his laptop. It was another hour when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come it!" He called out looking up from his work. The door opened and Sebastian walked in holding a box with the Rolex logo on it. Sebastian walked over to Kyoya and set the box down on his desk.

"Ah, Sebastian, so you got the watch?" He asked eyeing the box.

"Yes, master and I made sure it was big enough to cover the 'mark' yet small enough to look proportionate on your wrist. I hope you like what I picked out." Sebastian said with a bow.

"I'll take a look at it now." Kyoya said reaching for the box. He opened it up and hid his surprise to find a sleek, black metal Rolex. He looked it over and immediately found that it was indeed the real thing, after all he is the product of excellent breeding. Then he unlatched it and slipped it on. Just as Sebastian had said, it was big enough to cover up the contract seal yet small enough to look proportionate on his slender wrist. He looked down at it and found that it fit his style and demeanor rather nicely. He checked the time on his laptop and quickly adjusted the watch to make sure it changed the time right when his laptop did.

"Thank you Sebastian. I like it a lot actually. I might even grow quite fond of it." He said looking back to his work.

"You're welcome young Master. After all what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't pick out a watch that fits my master's standards?"

"Of course, Sebastian, now can you please leave my room. I have some work to do."

"As you wish young master," Sebastian said with bow as he left the room.

Kyoya stayed up a few more hours and then went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter of His Master, The Shadow King. As for the watch... I just see Kyoya as a Rolex kind of guy. Did I do good with choosing a watch. As for what happens next, I'm thinking of having Sebastian try to wake Kyoya up. Or is that too cruel... Heehee, either way he's going to have to do it sooner or later. And what about Haruhi noticing the contract seal? Things are starting to get complicated for Kyoya. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope that you stay with me as I continue writing. Also be sure to check out my other story, For the Love of the Shadow King.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5:30AM. Sebastian was up early in the Otori mansion to make sure everything was in order for the family to start the day. He had just finished cleaning the many art pieces when he looked up at the clock.

'Hmm, it's 6:00. I better go wake Master Kyoya.' Sebastian thought.

He walked up the stairs to get to Kyoya's room. Soon he came face to face to the wooden door.

'I haven't had the opportunity to wake the master but I have heard that he can be a demon from be woken up early. Oh well, might as well find out.' He thought as he moved his hand up to knock on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! ~silence~ KNOCK! KNOCK! ~more silence~ KNOCK! KNOCK! ~still more silence~

'Well I guess I'll have to go in.' Sebastian thought as he moved his hand to go in.

Sebastian was tempted to turn on the lights in Kyoya's room but decided against it. He walked over to Kyoya's desk and turned on the small desk light just to illuminate the room a little but not enough to wake Kyoya. Then he turned and walked up to the loft area of Kyoya's room to get to his sleeping master.

"Master Kyoya." Sebastian said softly as he slowly shook him. He heard a soft moan come from Kyoya. "Master, it's time for you to wake up." He said.

Sebastian felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. The room suddenly didn't feel warm and inviting, not that it did in the first place, but now felt cold and dark not to mention slightly dangerous.

Sebastian figured the air conditioner had turned on and went back to attempting to wake Kyoya. "Master Kyoya," he began, "If you wish to not be late for school, I suggest you get up now." Another soft moan from Kyoya was heard.

Sebastian sensed some form of negative energy. It was a familiar energy but it surprised him. The negative energy reminded Sebastian of an angry demon. However, he didn't think much of it, mostly because it lacked intent to kill. So once again Sebastian tried for a third time, "Master Kyoya, It is almost 6:30. I suggest you get up now so you're not late for school." A low growl came from Kyoya in reply this time. Then, a small object was suddenly airborne and was aimed for Sebastian. Not having much time to react, Sebastian quickly ducked and the object hit the wall.

"So we have resorted to throwing things have we. Honestly, do you really think I scare easily." Sebastian smirked.

Another growl came from Kyoya and then another object was thrown. It was a lamp this time but before it could touch its target, it was stopped. Expecting the object to be thrown, Sebastian had caught the lamp just before impact. Kyoya lifted his head and looked over at Sebastian.

Giving Sebastian one of his signature glares, Kyoya asked, "How did you? Never mind. But since I'm up now, I suppose I ought to get ready for school." Kyoya dragged himself out of bed and slipped one his glasses. "Sebastian you may go now. I'll be down in a moment." Kyoya said.

"Of course Master." Sebastian said as he turned to go back down stairs.

'6:30 in the morning huh Sebastian? You must have a lot of guts to try to wake me up at this ungodly hour.' Kyoya thought as he walked over to asses the damage. 'It looks like I threw a clock at him. But he managed to catch the lamb. Guess that's a demon for you.'

Kyoya got himself ready for school and after checking himself over and making sure he had everything, he slipped on his watch and headed downstairs to begin his day.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter of His Master, The Shadow King. I hope you liked it. What do you think of Sebastian waking Kyoya? I figured I ought to have Kyoya throw something at him. Anyway, please review and check out my other story, For the Love of The Shadow King, and my one-shot-might-become-something-more, I Will Survive. So once again thanks and I will hopefully have the next chapter out soon. I'm thinking I might want the Host Club to meet Sebastian... What do you all think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was waiting for a good idea and I finally got it! I have an idea of what to do next the hard part is getting it down so here is Chapter 4 of His Master, The Shadow King.**

* * *

It was after school that Kyoya's home environment changed. He had gotten through the day without many problems, except the questioning eye from Haruhi after she noticed the new watch on his wrist, and was walking home. Why he had decided on walking home? To be honest he didn't know either, but he had a feeling that it would be beneficial to walk, and not just for health reasons.

He was walking by an ally way when he heard a soft, "mew". Kyoya stopped and listened again. "Mew."

'Sounds like a cat. But what's a cat doing in an ally. This is the wealthy part of town and strays don't wander over because of all the guard dogs at the edge of the wealthy- commoner border.', he thought to himself.

"Mew."

Kyoya looked around and made sure no one was looking and went over to investigate.

"Mew."

He looked into one of the trash cans and saw a dirty, would have been snow white, fluffy kitten. The kitten had brilliant blue eyes that could rival the Nekozawa siblings' eyes. He shifted around some of his books to make room for his laptop in his bag, which left his laptop case empty. Again he looked around and picked up the little kitten. He wasn't completely heartless after all. He slipped the kitten into his empty laptop bag and after making sure the kitten was secure and could still breath he set off for home again.

Kyoya walked in the front door and found Sebastian waiting for him.

"Good evening Master. I assume your day went well." Sebastian said with a bow.

"Good evening Sebastian. My day was fine thank you. Though Haruhi did seem to question the watch."

Kyoya said handing his bags to the demon butler. "Oh and be careful with my laptop case. I have something very valuable in there. Ahh, actually, let me carry it. Come with me to my room, Sebastian."

The two climbed the stairs to Kyoya's room. When they got there, Sebastian set Kyoya's bag on the floor carefully and Kyoya motioned for him to come over to the couch.

"Sebastian, normally I wouldn't trouble myself with things so simple. Mostly because it goes against my usual character, but what I'm about to show you captured my heart the moment I saw her." Kyoya explained opening the laptop case.

He picked up the small white kitten and held her in his arms.

"I found her in an ally trash can. Why anyone would abandon a creature this beautiful is beyond my knowledge." Kyoya said finally looking at Sebastian.

His butler's eyes had gotten wide then softened considerably when he looked at the kitten.

"Master, we ought to clean this little kitten up." Sebastian said.

"Yes we should. Sebastian, would you run to the nearest pet store and get some cat shampoo and conditioner? Just get in and get out. I'll get some higher grade stuff when I go the pet shop myself. Right now this little kitten needs to get cleaned up." Kyoya ordered.

"Yes master." Sebastian bowed and walked out the room.

"Now," Kyoya said to the kitten once Sebastian left, "What to call you."

* * *

Sebastian returned about twenty minutes later. Kyoya had him draw up a warm bath for the kitten and had changed into something more comfortable. Soon the two of them where bending over the tub trying to calm down a scared kitten while trying to rid it of any dirt and fleas that might have gotten on it. It was the first bit of actual work that Kyoya had ever done. When they had gotten the kitten cleaned and blown dry, Kyoya noted that the kitten not only had brilliant blue eyes, but also a perfect pink nose as well as plush pink pads that weren't tainted with any brown spots. Her coat, though still fairly short, was long, luscious and white. Sebastian also noticed all these things because he was twirling around the room taking about the perfection of the cat.

"Ah, the perfect purity of her white coat. Notice how her bright sapphire eyes are so magical and mesmerizing. Her perfect pink pads are untainted with the brown spots that some cats have. Ah notice how she is flicking her perfect ears around as I move around the room. She's so attentive. Her nose is adorable and pink. Also take note on how she holds her head. She carries the undeniable since that she knows just how regal she is. Her coat is so luscious. Eventually it will grow long and silky. Master, you'll have to brush it every day so it doesn't get matted. It is clear that she is a Turkish angora."

Kyoya let Sebastian continue his rant until, "You know what we should do? We should breed her with a pedigreed male Turkish angora and see what kittens come of it."

"Ah, thank you for that Sebastian, but I think she's good." Kyoya said, "Now if you don't mind. I'm going down to the pet store to get a few things for her. Also I think I'll call her Angel."

"Of course Master. Sorry, I just let myself go for a moment. I'll stay with Angel until you get back."

"Very well. I'm going now." Kyoya said grabbing his phone, wallet and keys. He walked out to his personal car, a black Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2. The car was sleek and fit the shadow king perfectly. He unlocked the door and climbed in. The interior of the car was two colors, black and white. It was predominantly black though. Everything about it screamed shadow king.

Originally he had wanted the interior to be completely black but realized as soon as he got into the car at the dealer that it was just too black even for him. But he looked at some other ways that the car's interior could be done and settled on what he had now.

He drove to the pet store, not the commoner's pet store though. There he bought high grade cat litter, a self-cleaning litter box, a Swarovski crystal water and food bowls, kitten chow, a red velvet pillow with gold trim and tassels at each corner, and various cat toys as well as a cat tree fit for royalty. He also bought grooming supplies. He got special cat shampoo that will make sure her long fur is kept nice, clean and silky. He also got conditioner. He bought a wire brush to brush out her fur and a powerful but quiet blow dryer. He also got her a collar. The collar was black leather with diamonds embedded in it. After paying for the items and fitting what he could into his car and having everything else delivered, Kyoya drove back home.

He walked back into his room to find Sebastian holding Angel and stroking her head. Kyoya walked over and put on Angel's new collar. He went and set up her litter box in the bathroom behind the toilet. He put her food bowl and water dish next to the coffee table but where it was out of the way. He put her grooming stuff in the supply closet and went over to Sebastian to take her so he could hold her. Sebastian returned to his usual duties and Kyoya went over to the couch to work. He placed Angel on her new pillow and sat down next to her. He had his laptop balanced on his knees and was working. About twenty minutes later, Angel decided she wanted to be closer to Kyoya and climbed into his lap. Five minutes later she fell asleep and Kyoya was trapped. He was able to continue working and thankfully Angel woke up in time for him to feed her and go downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**Hey! I know it's been awhile but I hope that you liked this chapter. It may seem like a filler and in away it was but it will play a part in what's coming next. I hope to involve the other hosts next chapter. Also check my blog for pictures of Kyoya's car. The link to it is on my profile page. Every so often I'll put some extra content on there and mention it in these little notes. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM! Thanks for staying with me while I took my little hiatus. Be sure to check out my other story, For the Love of the Shadow King. OH! Also a picture of Angel and Kyoya's watch is also on my blog.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, Senpai."

Kyoya looked up over his laptop and saw Haruhi standing there. "Yes Haruhi. Can I help you?"

"Did you know you have white fur on the back of your uniform?" she asked.

Kyoya looked at her slightly confused.

Sighing, Haruhi reached around him and pulled her hand back with a long white hair. "What's it from?"

"My cat, er, kitten really."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide. Her inner mind theater, too much time with Tamaki, saw Kyoya stroking a white cat while evilly laughing. He was behind a big oak desk and on it was his black notebook and next to it was a file that said on the cover, Plot to take over the World.

Recovering, Haruhi asked," You got a cat?"

"Yes, I did."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"How?"

"What do you mean how? I found it abandoned in a trashcan and rescued it."

"Wait, you mean to tell me. That you, the Shadow King, rescued a cat?!" She asked loudly.

"Shh, yes. I'm not completely heartless. And I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice." He answered hoping that none of the other's heard.

Unfortunately, they did because next thing he knows, all the hosts and their guests are surrounding him asking about the kitten. The other hosts were bewildered and the girls were filling the room with flames of moe.

Kyoya was glad when the host club closed and he was finally able to go home.

* * *

'Thank goodness it's Friday. Now I can get the work that I wasn't able to get done finished." He thought

He got home, put up his things changed and got to work only stopping to eat and to feed angel.

He finally went to bed at 1:30 in the morning on Saturday.

* * *

It was 6:00 AM on Saturday. Sebastian was in the foyer rearranging the flowers. There was a knock on the front door.

Sebastian answered it and found six hosts which included a slightly irritated Haruhi and a sleeping Hunny.

"Good morning. Master Kyoya isn't up yet but you are welcome to wait. Although, he was up late last night working so he might not wake up till after lunch." Sebastian moved to let them in and felt a rush of wind. When he looked again the hosts were gone. He knew however that they went up to his master's bedroom.

* * *

Sebastian took his time going up to Kyoya's floor. When he got there however, he felt the presence of three demons. Two of the demons had the intent to kill and both were very extreme intents. Worried that his master was in danger he burst into the room with his silverware drawn yelling, "Master are you okay?!"

He found that Kyoya was perfectly fine but also could tell where the three demon auras were coming from. One of the auras that had intent to kill came from Hunny, who was now awake, the other murderous aura came from Kyoya. The last aura, which lacked the desire to kill, came from Haruhi who was annoyed with Tamaki. In short, all three demons of the host club were awakened and they weren't happy.

* * *

Kyoya had woken up at 6:00AM to find Tamaki standing over him with a goofy smile. Naturally Kyoya glared at him and turned on his inner demon. Tamaki squeaked and jumped back but ran into Mori who was holding a sleeping Hunny, who woke up and wanted to kill Tamaki. In turn Tamaki jumped back and ran into Haruhi who got even more annoyed with him for waking her up before it was even necessary. The host club's three demons were up and two wanted to kill Tamaki.

* * *

After Sebastian had burst in the issue quickly escalated.

"Sebastian, you may go. I'll deal with these clowns." Kyoya said deathly calm.

Sensing that his master meant what he said, Sebastian lowered the forks and knives and bowed deeply and said, "If you need anything, I'll be outside, where I can still hear you. So if you need anything," Sebastian looked up and made eye contact with Kyoya, "You know what to do." The demon's eyes were glowing red.

Kyoya nodded, "Thank you Sebastian. But I hope I won't have to call you back."

Sebastian's eyes stopped glowing and he nodded. The demon turned and walked out the door.

When the door finally closed Kyoya turned to Tamaki.

In his scary deathly calm voice Kyoya asked Tamaki, "Now, why pray tell me, are you here?"

"Well, I, um, I wanted to see your kitten, Kyoya. And then I wanted our family to have a nice outing with our daughter-".

"Senpai, I wanted nothing to do with this idea you had." Haruhi said suddenly.

Tamaki ran to his corner (yes he has one in Kyoya's room) and was about to start a mushroom far.

"Tamaki, finish your sentence and don't grow mushrooms in my room!" Kyoya said losing his patience and temper rising.

"Yes mommy. So I just thought we could go out with our daughter and her brothers with the neighbors taking a long." He said in a rush.

"Tamaki… why, no, what possessed you to think that **I** would want** you** to wake** me** up at **6 AM**?!" Kyoya growled.

"Um, well… you see mommy… I… um…"

"And furthermore, why would you drag Hunny- Senpai, who wasn't even awake yet, down here and why drag Haruhi with you. Do you EVER consider whether any of us even wanted to go out or had anything to do?" Kyoya was mad.

"Um…"

"Save it. Sebastian this is an order!" Kyoya roared.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she noticed Kyoya's wrist glowing. Kyoya noticed that she noticed.

Outside the door, Sebastian eyes glowed. He entered the room and looked up at the loft where his master's bed was.

"Sebastian, kick them out and make sure they can't come back. But leave Haruhi." Kyoya said his eyes flickering to her.

"Yes master." Then, before Tamaki or the Twins had time to protest, all the hosts except for Haruhi were gone.

When the door closed the only sound heard was Haruhi exhaling and whispering, "Demon"

"She knows."

* * *

**Hey everyone! So I'm back for a while now. I won't be updating For the Love of the Shadow King for a while because I need sometime to get it all planed out. As for what happens next I have a small idea. Um please REVIEW! And thanks for reading! Wood out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi and Kyoya stood in his room for a moment. Complete silence filled the air. Finally Haruhi moved to stand closer to Kyoya.

"Your new butler is a demon, isn't he." Haruhi said as a statement instead of a question.

"Yes" Kyoya answered without hesitation.

"You formed a contract with him didn't you." She stated.

"Yes" He answered.

"That mark on your wrist is the contract seal isn't it." Haruhi stole a glance at his bare wrist which held the pentagram.

"Yes"

"You sold your soul to a demon. To reach a goal, right?" Haruhi asked.

There was a lingering silence.

"Yes or No Senpai! Did you or did you not?!" Haruhi demanded.

There was a pause then finally Kyoya said "Yes."

SLAP! Haruhi's hand flew across Kyoya's check. Then before she could pull it back, he grabbed her wrist.

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's wrist so fast it struck fear in her. He looked straight into her eyes.

She could see the danger she may very well be in. She was a bird trapped in the Shadow King's grasp. He could easily do whatever he pleased. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't appreciate that slap Haruhi." He said chillingly calm.

"It was necessary. Maybe I would be able to slap some sense into you." She said with full confidence.

"You don't even know the goal." He said finally releasing her.

"It was most likely something that you could have done easily if you tried hard enough." She stated.

"Maybe so, but now I know that no matter what. I will reach it and Sebastian will help me make sure of it. After all, if I don't get my goal then Sebastian doesn't get to eat." Kyoya informed moving over to look out the window.

"And you're okay with the fact that as soon as you reach that goal, that you will die." Haruhi said following him.

"Not exactly okay. More like I've accepted my fate." Kyoya said gazing out of his window at nothing.

"Very well, Senpai. Do what you please with your own fate. I'm going to see were the other's ended up." Haruhi said turning around to walk out.

"They're somewhere around town." He told her still not turning around.

When she reached the door she stopped and said "Oh and Senpai."

"Yes?"

"What is your goal?" she asked truly curious she turned around hoping that Kyoya would face her.

Kyoya turned and saw her waiting for his answer. "To become heir of my family's empire and to not only surpass my brothers but also my own father." Kyoya said.

Haruhi turned back around. "Again. I'm sure you could have done it easily without a demon. I guess you aren't that sure of yourself. Good bye Senpai." Then she left his room.

All was quiet in the shadow king's room. Sebastian stepped out of the shadows.

"Master, that is one heck of a young woman." He stated.

"Yes, she is indeed." Kyoya agreed.

"She didn't seem all that happy with your decision." Sebastian said walking over to him.

"It's my life Sebastian. Her opinion doesn't matter." Kyoya said turning back around to 'look' out the window.

"And yet you are thinking about everything she said." the demon said.

"It seems that you know me well now. Yes I'm going through everything that just happened." Kyoya said rubbing his cheek.

"Will she tell anyone?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Knowing Haruhi she'll keep this to herself." Kyoya answered.

"That mark on your cheek is turning into a nice bruise." The butler said observingly.

"I suppose I should take care of that. Can't go around with a bruised cheek." Kyoya chuckled trying to make light of the whole situation.

"Do you want ice?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." His master answered quietly.

Sebastian left the room.

Haruhi's words echoed in Kyoya's thoughts. 'I'm sure you could have done it easily without a demon. I guess you aren't that sure of yourself.' Kyoya sighed. 'It has nothing to do with how sure of myself I am.' he thought.

* * *

**So first of all, sorry if this seemed a little anti climatic. Either way I hope you liked it. Please Review. I have a plan for 'Tamaki Discovers' and an outline for the next chapter in 'For the Love of the Shadow King'.**


End file.
